A Piece Of Beauty
by CHOMP-YOO
Summary: ONE SHOT. 'My legs ached, but I kept going, not knowing where. But all I knew was to not stop.' Jade, or Sakura, finds herself desperately trying to escape someone in her horrid life even if it means drowning...until someone's words hit her hard. review!


THIS IS A ONE SHOT.

Disclaimer- I don't own card captor Sakura. The main character here is Sakura, although I named her Jade, because I felt like it.

**BEAUTIFUL DISASTER.**

From CHOMP-YOO.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, my hair already soaked and my heart throbbing. Everything was smudged, with trees slowly passing out of my view. My legs ached, but I kept going, not knowing where. But all I knew was to not stop. The pain in my chest was unbearable, filled with rage and distress as I let out more tears from my eyes, spilling out and blurring my vision more than it already was. My heart pounded from running what felt like miles away from something, or someone. I wished I was running away from everything, but I wasn't. It didn't matter, anyway.

Nothing mattered.

Unexpectedly, I heard someone running behind me, immediately knowing who it was. It was _him_.

"JADE!" He cried desperately, as he reached out to grab my arm.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shrieked as I pulled away and ran faster, my voice raspy and dry from crying and screaming my lungs out.

With my last bit energy, I sprinted forward, out of the whole woods, panting, sobbing, and shuddering.

I never looked back,

never.

And never wouldI _ever_ want to look back with _him_ in it.

It was still pouring—my blouse and jeans drenched. I saw a clearing in front of me as I raced out of the woods. Absolutely exhausted, I stumbled toward the park in front of me and immediately collapsed on the wet, cold woodchips, breathing and wheezing hard.

I felt torn,

Broken;

Shattered.

My heart was ripped apart, my eyes swollen and puffy red, my clothes caked with mud. I could hear the soft swishing sound of the rain that brushed the tears off of the corner of my eyes. I shivered as the wind blew; sending goose bumps all over my body. I felt numb, like a tattered doll, lost, abandoned, and unwanted. I closed my eyes, wishing my life could be over now….

My mind became fuzzy as drowsiness clouded my thoughts and sorrowful feelings.

And then my eyes snapped open. I don't know exactly what it was that caused my attention, but I stared at the setting in front of me. It wasn't _him,_ but it was something else. There was a green and yellow playground, and a small pond all the way on my right. And then I saw something.

I didn't know what it was, but it seemed like some blue figure cuddled up on the bridge of the playground. After staring at it, I realized it was a boy.

No, a teenager that looked as old as me, as it appeared. He looked up as he sensed my gaze. He was facing me, his head resting on his knees as his stunning eyes were pointed in my direction.

Amber eyes,

No; _beautiful_ amber eyes.

His hazelnut hair was slopped all over his face, with water trickling down the ends of his bangs and onto his navy blue jacket. He too seemed as if he was confused and depressed as he sat on a bridge in the playground.

Then I heard the same hollow and deep voice on my left. I froze. I didn't dare turn my head, because I already knew who it was. _Him._

"Jade….let me explain," he said softly as he gently touched my shoulder.

I felt like I was going to vomit. I smelled the same choking smell of mint from his breath, sending the same wave of disgust into me. I instantly stood up, backing up in the direction of the pond.

"Don't come **any** closer, or I'll drown myself in the pond."

My voice was threatening, but I meant it.

"Please…don't do that," he begged. "Can't we just talk?"

I didn't answer. Still not looking at his angel-like face, I stared at his feet.

He moved an inch.

And that was enough to drive me crazy.

"You **really** did it this time," I hissed.

I immediately ran towards the pond, the surroundings of the murky clouds and sopping grass reflected in the rippling water as raindrops fell in it. I could hear him screaming in the background, screaming Jade over and over again, ringing in my ears. He made my name lose its meaning. I was about to die in some stupid pond anyway, so at least this was all temporary. I would careless about my life anyway, because my life only existed of sufferings and pain. Why would I want to live, anyway? All I needed or wanted was to get away from _him_, get away from this agony, and get away from this world. Was that too much to ask for? This is what I wanted. This is my choice. I have no family and no one cares about me. _No one would even notice if I was gone_, I thought bitterly.

And then the pond was finally clearly in view. Closing my eyes and taking in my last breath, I jumped in without thinking as I suddenly felt a sharp feeling of coldness stab my numb body when I leaped in the water. It was freezing. Soon it was to be over, thankfully…

My thoughts were suddenly blurred as a hazy and unclear feeling floated around. _This is it…goodbye…_

Out of the blue, a hand lifted me up as my body emerged from the water. I soon found myself sputtering and coughing out water, as I sat up and opened my eyes weakly. Confused and dazed, I sat there, staring in front of me. The boy with amber eyes sat across from me, glaring at me with those fierce piercing eyes. At least it wasn't _him_. Where was he anyway? I spun my head around and noticed that he wasn't anywhere around, thankfully. _What's going on?_ Then the memory rushed back to me. The cold water, the drowning, and the hand…

"What do you think you're doing?!" I asked in disbelief and hatred. "What is your problem?? Just leave me alone and stop butting in."

"You should be thanking me," he retorted in a harsh, low and cold voice, "for saving your _life._"

"That's exactly what I **don't** want. I wanted to die," I answered bluntly.

Wow I sounded suicidal. But if that's the way it is, then _fine._

"Don't do that again," he gasped. "Please…"

"Why would you even care?" I snapped.

"Because…because… I can't watch another one leave again…I won't let it happen, n-not again," he sputtered.

His voice was suddenly soft, filled with some emotion I couldn't identify. Was it misery? Pain? loathing? Anger? His words suddenly hit me hard and I could feel the familiar jagged beating of my heart pound.

_Did someone care about me?_

It was such a tough feeling of being unloved that I hard to carry with me this whole way. It cut me. It crushed me. But someone in this damn world worried about me, even if it was some guy that I met for five minutes in my life.

"Please…don't do that again. It's not worth it, and you're only hurting others along with yourself…" he pleaded.

I didn't answer but instead gazed deep into his enchanting amber eyes with specks and hints of gold. But somewhere hidden behind those amber eyes was burning misery that he had experienced throughout his years. And then I looked at his radiantly and inhumane carved face. It was too perfect, but I could tell his life wasn't. I tilted my head, as if trying to get a better glimpse at him. And then I saw it. I saw what he was… as I captured the thought that flickered in my head for just a minute, no moment, no—_second. He was beautiful… a **beautiful disaster**._

And I liked it.


End file.
